Whatever Happened to?
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Ever wonder about Zoey's siblings? What about Stark's old family? Stevie Rae's old life? And where did Nala come from? Well, here are the untold stories - all in one place - for you to enjoy!
1. Kristen Montgomery

Whatever Happened to...?

Disclaimer: I don't own HON:P

Author's Note: I look for fanfics everywhere to find ones about the characters that the books either don't mention or don't mention a lot, and I have a hard time finding them because there's just so many fics! So I thought I'd write a fic about all of them so they're all in one place:)

Summary: Ever wonder about Zoey's siblings? What about Stark's old family? Stevie Rae's old life? And what about Nala? Well, here are the untold stories - all in one place - for you to enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Whatever Happened to Kristen?<span>

A One-Shot about Zoey's older sister

"Kevin, oh my gosh, where did you put my lipstick?" Kristen yelled. She was already late for school, and Mr. Wise (the AP Biology teacher and Assistant Principal) had threatened her with detention _twice_ this week. Her stupid brother had the day off, she couldn't find any of her stuff, and the stupid idiot that was her step-dad had been lecturing her all morning on the importance of 'responsibility' and whatnot.

"Kristen, how the heck would I know? I'm a _boy. _I don't _wear_ makeup." Kevin grumbled. He hated waking up early. _Hated it_.

"Well, you used it to play that joke on Nick, and now it's gone!" Kristen yelled back.

"Whatever." Kevin mumbled.

Sighing, Kristen shrieked, and ran out to her car.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby. Where were you first period?"<p>

Kristen looked up from her locker to her Boyfriend of the Week, Brad. He was what you'd expect from Kristen; tall, tan, and blonde. With really pretty blue eyes. But there was one thing about Brad that Kristen wasn't used to; he wasn't one of the manipulative jerks. He was a really nice guy.

"Woke up late." Kristen sighed. "Is Mr. Wise uber ticked?"

"Uh...yeah." Brad said, chuckling.

"Wonderful." Kristen grumbled.

* * *

><p>It was after lunch. Kristen was in the bathroom, trying to fix her long, dark hair. She had always hated it; it was awful. It never straightened, it was too fine to curl, and it frizzed whenever the weather got crappy. While Zoey's had been much the same, she could at least straighten it. Kristen had always secretly wished for Zoey's hair.<p>

Kristen felt that weird emptiness whenever she thought of her little sister. They used to fight all the time; Zoey was always too outspoken and she called Kristen names that belonged in the movie _Easy A_ (which Brad was taking her to see this weekend). But...well, they _had_ been sisters. And all it took was Zoey leaving for Kristen to try to be better.

Without Zoey, things seemed different. Her mom seemed more robot-y than she usually did, and Kevin didn't make a huge deal about his _Call of Duty_ games or whatever.

Was it possible? Did Kristen Montgomery miss her sister?

* * *

><p>After school, Kristen had two hours of cheering practice. Kristen was usually excited about that, but not today. It was conditioning, and the whole squad had to run around the smell, un-air conditioned gym about a bazillion times. By the time practice was over, Kristen was hot, smelly, and almost (gasp) <em>unattractive.<em>

When she got home, Kristen went straight upstairs and took a long, hot shower. It was the only way for her to unwind. When she was done, she felt renewed, refreshed, and almost _happy_.

And then it was time for dinner.

"Kristen, would you pass the butter?" Kristen's mother, Linda Heffer (yeah, Kristen hated the name, too) asked her.

"Whatever." Kristen said snottily, passing her mother the stupid tub of fat-free saltless butter.

"Kevin, how was school today?" Linda asked her son.

"It was okay. I got a D on my science test." he said.

"Kevin, that's it. That's the fifth bad grade this week. No video games for a month." The Step-Loser (yeah, Kristen called him that, too) yelled.

"_What?_" Kevin shrieked. "No, that's not fair!"

"Kevin, I agree with your father. You'll give me your PlayStation 3 after dinner, won't you?" Linda said.

"Um, no! What the heck? John-freaking-Loser is not my father! He can't tell me what to do! I'm going downstairs and playing _Black Ops_ online right now! Agent Nikolai needs my help to destroy the zombies!" Kevin screamed, running to his basement room from the dinner table.

Kristen had to stop herself from laughing. He had sounded just like Zoey.

"Another one Linda, really? What is wrong with your children?"

"I'm so sorry, Darling. I don't know what has gotten into him."

"Well, he sounds like that stupid, Satan daughter of yours."

"Yes. I know. I'm sorry, John. I'll go get his PlayStation from him."

Kristen didn't think she was supposed to hear _that_ particular conversation.

After her mother got up and walked down to Kevin's room, it was just Kristen and John at the dinner table.

"Don't _you _go evil on us." John said in a threatening tone.

"Whatever." Kristen scoffed.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me." John warned.

"Yes, sir." Kristen said fakely, smiling a huge, toothy smile.

* * *

><p>That night, Kristen laid in her bed. She took a hard look at her life. It was empty. At one point, she'd thought that if she was with a lot of guys it might fill the hole, but that just made her feel like a slut. She didn't want that.<p>

_Maybe...maybe Brad and me can be together for a while. That would be good, right?_ Kristen thought.

It was then that Kristen realized that Zoey's Mark hadn't been a prison sentence at the Vampyre Finishing School; it had been her savior. Her one-way ticket out of this stupid house that still didn't feel like home.

_Zoey's probably got cool powers. _Kristen thought. _And she's probably having super cool, kick-butt Vampyre powers. Maybe...I don't know, maybe I'll visit her one of these days. There was all that stuff about 'Foul Play' at the House of Night...maybe she's having a cooler life than I thought she could._

And then, Kristen Montgomery fell asleep, wishing with all her heart that _she_ could get a one-way ticket out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? It was kind of hard to give Kristen a personality, since they didn't even give her a name in the book, but that's the fun of this! I'm giving the characters life and personality! Each chapter will be a one-shot of a different character, and I'll update sometimes whenever I'm bored:) Review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	2. The Starks

Whatever Happened to...?

Disclaimer: I don't own HON:P

Author's Note: I look for fanfics everywhere to find ones about the characters that the books either don't mention or don't mention a lot, and I have a hard time finding them because there's just so many fics! So I thought I'd write a fic about all of them so they're all in one place:)

Summary: Ever wonder about Zoey's siblings? What about Stark's old family? Stevie Rae's old life? And what about Nala? Well, here are the untold stories - all in one place - for you to enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Whatever Happened to The Starks?<span>

A One-Shot about Stark's Family

Lizzie Stark woke up slowly. She didn't want to face another day without her brother.

Before Jamie - the best big brother in the _world_ - had been Marked, the lives of the five Stark family members had been good. Even when James had gone to the House of Night and accidently killed Will, the family had lived with it. But when they came home from dinner to a message on their answering machine from the High Priestess at the Tulsa House of Night, their lives changed forever.

_We - at the Tulsa House of Night - regret to inform you of the death of James Stark._

That was it. That was the message left on their machine by the cold, unemotional voice of the High Priestess.

Lizzie had been thirteen when the Tracker came to her house and Marked her brother. Now, she was fifteen and feeling very alone in the world. Her older sister - Nancy - was nineteen, and had moved out a year ago. Lizzie's dad was always at work, and her mom was so stressed out _all the time_...

And then it hit her -

Today was James's birthday. He would've been Eighteen.

And it also hit her that it wasn't morning. Her clock read three a.m.

But that was beside the point.

James had been Lizzie's very best friend in the world. Both had had an archery fetish, both had loved sports, both had stayed up really late in the night talking, they had even _looked_ alike for Pete's sake...

Lizzie sat alone, crying on her bed, when her mother called her downstairs in an unnaturally perky voice.

"Liz! Phone!"

Sighing, Lizzie jumped off of her bed, and took of the sweatshirt of James's that she had worn to bed that night. She didn't want her mom to see her in it. Her mom seemed to be in a good mood at the moment; she must have forgotten about her late son's birthday. Lizzie wouldn't want to remind her.

When Lizzie went downstairs, she was even more surprised to see her father, mother, and Nancy sitting together at the dining room table. They were having breakfast (were those sticky buns? ...Yum!) and her father was reading the newspaper. Her mother was trying to fix the wire on her sister's glasses, and Nancy was laughing at a joke her father told about polotics.

Before Lizzie could even ask why they were eating at such an early hour, her mother stopped her.

"In the kitchen." Mrs. Stark told her daughter, gesturing to the cordless phone on the kitchen counter. Worried, Lizzie ran into the kitchen, and picked up the shiny black telephone.

"Hello?" she said, her voice tired and way stressed.

"Hey. Lizzie?" the male voice on the other line asked.

Lizzie almost dropped the phone. That sounded just like Jamie! But Lizzie had learned long ago to give up any hope of ever seeing her brother again. She refused to let herself believe that he was alive, and was certain that the familiarity of the voice on the other line was just a figment of her imagination.

"Yeah." she responded sadly. "And who's this?"

"Aw, c'mon Liz. You really don't know me?" the voice said.

"Sorry." Lizzie apologized. "I really don't know who this is."

"Man, this is _pathetic_." the voice said. "And here I thought _you'd_ be calling _me_. Gosh, and on my birthday, too!"

That stopped Lizzie cold. It was this man's birthday, too? No. This was too much evidence for coincidence. Either this was a stalker, dead set on making Lizzie sad about her dead brother, or this was her dead brother.

The first option seemed more likely, so Lizzie went with that mindset.

"Sorry. I don't know anyone whose birthday it is today." Lizzie said.

"Aw, yeah right." the voice accused. "Like you'd forget my birthday! Jeez, Liz, you threw a party every flipping year! Even when I didn't want one! Now I know you know it's me."

"Who?" Lizzie asked, trying not to cry.

But the person on the other line hung up, and the front door swung open without so much as a knock.

And James Stark walked into his house.

"Jamie!" Lizzie screamed, running into her brother's arms. He engulfed her in a hug, and the rest of the family joined in. Lizzie was so wrapped up in seeing her big brother alive and happy, that it took her a while to notice the red crescent moon that shined on his forhead.

"Jamie...you were dead." Lizzie cried.

"I was." Stark agreed.

That stopped everyone cold.

"Then...how are you...alive?" Nancy asked carefully.

Stark pointed to the red moon on his forhead, and tried to explain the whole 'red fledgling' thing to his strictly human family. His parents didn't really care what he was, as long as he was alive. Stark's sisters were more interested in the details, but even they didn't completely understand it.

"Hey, you still have my archery stuff?" James asked his little sister.

"Of course!" Lizzie said happily.

"Awesome. Cause I have something to show you." Stark said.

"What's that?" Mr. Stark - Dan, to his friends - asked his son.

"The goddess gave me a gift that I never told you about. I think Lizzie would find it...interesting." James said, winking.

"Well, prepare to get your vampyre-butt whooped, bro. I've been practicing." Lizzie said, running to the backyard to set up the archery equipment.

"Yeah...I don't think I'll miss a single shot." Stark chuckled to himself, then raced towards the back door as well.

For three hours, James and Lizzie shot arrows in the backyard of the Stark home. Mr. and Mrs. Stark watched them with keen interest, and even Nancy came out to join the fun.

For the first time in a long time, the five members of the Stark family were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! In the book it never said anything about Stark's family, so I took that to mean that he never told them he was alive:O I thought it would be neat if he surprised his sisters; I always pictured him the brotherly type:) I hope you enjoyed and please review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	3. Nala

Whatever Happened to...?

Disclaimer: I don't own HON:P

Author's Note: I look for fanfics everywhere to find ones about the characters that the books either don't mention or don't mention a lot, and I have a hard time finding them because there's just so many fics! So I thought I'd write a fic about all of them so they're all in one place:)

Summary: Ever wonder about Zoey's siblings? What about Stark's old family? Stevie Rae's old life? And what about Nala? Well, here are the untold stories - all in one place - for you to enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Whatever Happened to Nala?<span>

A One-Shot about Nala's troubled past

"Rick, I don't want these cats anymore!"

"Jan, c'mon. What are you going to do? Put 'em out on the street to die? It ain't their fault you didn't get Twinkle spayed. "

"How was I supposed to know she'd have kittens - she's an indoor cat!"

"Yeah - so's Gus. And you didn't get him neutered!"

"If you don't find a home for these cats, Rick, I swear-!"

Nala turned her head back and forth and watched the human people argue. The woman's face was turning red with anger. The man tried to calm her down, but she was very angry.

She was angry at Nala, and her brothers and sisters. Why? What had they done wrong? Were they bad cats? Was that why this woman wanted them dead?

Trying to ignore the hurt feeling within her, Nala walked over to her mother. She nestled her tiny head into her mother's neck, and her mother licked her ears. Nala was happy. Her mother had a way of making her forget all about the troubling humans.

Suddenly, one of Nala's brothers came over and swatted her playfully. Loving the thrill of a new game, Nala padded away from her mother and played with her brother, purring with glee.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everything changed.<p>

When Nala woke up, she wasn't with her mom anymore, and she wasn't with any of her brothers or sisters. She was alone, and cold, in the middle of a street. Had the human woman finally done it? Had she gotten rid of Nala?

Not knowing what else to do, Nala carefully trotted down the street, avoiding the humans' big feet. Nala was scared, and hungry. Why hadn't her mother tried to save her? Why was she all alone.

Nala began to run. Faster and faster she went. That was it. All human people were evil. They only wanted to hurt Nala and her family. Nala was so scared. She didn't want to die! She had only just been born weeks before!

* * *

><p>Nala had been walking all day. It was night; very late or early morning, Nala couldn't tell. She eaten all day long, and she was very frightened.<p>

Finally, Nala came upon a wall. She prepared herself to climb it, when two human kids ran quickly, almost stepping on Nala in the process.

"C'mon Heath! It's just up here - it's _huge!_ You can't miss it - we'll just scale this wall, grab Zoey, and go."

"Okay, Kayla. Whatever you say."

Nala quickly ran, scaling the wall and leaping into the branch of a nearby oak tree. That's where she first heard the girl.

She was standing at the base of the tree, puking. Nala felt bad for the human, but then she remembered that humans were evil. Nala meowed a threat, and then stopped short when the girl looked up in the tree.

The name: _Zoey Redbird_ flashed into Nala's mind. This girl was a vampyre, or a vampyre fledgling. Nala had heard the humans at her old home speak of them. They had moons on their heads. Nala knew this 'Zoey' from somewhere, she was sure of it. She felt a compelling to be nearer to the girl.

"How did you get up there?" Zoey asked.

Nala meowed again, and inched her way across the branch in an effort to be closer to her vampyre.

"Well, come on kitty-kitty," Zoey coaxed.

Nala tried to ease her way forward again, but she was afraid. If she fell...she was so small, there was a chance she would get hurt.

"That's it, come on, baby girl. Move your little tiny paddies this way." Zoey said. "Come on, baby girl."

Then, Zoey began to climb the tree by using the wall as support. She hooked one of her shoes onto the wall, used one of the lower branches for support, and hopped up on the wall. Zoey was right next to Nala's branch, and she sat down on the top of the brick wall.

Zoey and Nala stared at each other for a long time. Nala had never had a vampyre before; she didn't know what to do. Nala meowed, and inched her way closer to Zoey. Zoey reached out and scratched Nala's head.

"You look like a little lioness." Zoey said. "See how much nicer you are when you're not complaining?"

What? Nala hadn't been complaining? Was this vampyre mental? Was that why she was puking? Was she insane? Wow, Nala. You sure can pick 'em.

"You were in my dream." Zoey whispered. "You're my cat!"

Uh, other way around genius. And it seriously took you that long? Eesh, she _is_ mental.

Nala snorted an odd version of a meow, and jumped onto Zoey's lap. Zoey began to pet Nala more, and Nala purred with pleasure.

"Well, Neferet said that we should sit in the moonlight. It would be better if the stupid clouds would blow away, but still." Just as Zoey said this, a wind pushed the clouds that were covering the moon away. Nala's eyes widened as a sixth sense of sorts told her that Zoey had what was called an 'affinity'. She could control the elements!

Nala's new sense came the moment she saw Zoey. Mental as she was, this vampyre was Nala's. And Nala's knowledge of her would help her safe.

"Well, thanks." Zoey said. "That was a convenient wind."

Hm...Zoey must not yet know of her powers.

"I think I'll call you Nala because you are a little lioness." Zoey continued, petting Nala's ears.

Whoa, whoa, whoa - _I think I'll call you Nala?_ Nala was already Nala! This vampyre had the _nerve_ to-

"You know, baby girl, I'm so glad I found you today; I really needed something good to happen to me today after the night I've had. You would not believe-"

But Zoey's words were cut short. She wrinkled her nose at a bad smell. Nala could smell it too, and she saw the ghost before Zoey did.

Okay, Nala realized pretty quick that it wasn't what humans would call a 'ghost' but it was close enough. It was a strange version of vampyre, one that preyed on the innocent and stalked in the night. This was what people would call 'evil'. Nala arched her back and hissed so much her body shook.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Zoey told Nala fifty times. "It couldn't have been a ghost. It couldn't have been. It was just...just...a weird kid. I probably scared her and she-"

Nala rolled her eyes. Yeah, okay, that _thing_ was not scared of Zoey and it was _not_ a kid. But Nala didn't have time to complain about it, because then the two kids from earlier showed up.

"Zoey! Zoey! Is that you?"

Zoey jumped, scared, and almost fell off of the wall. It was too much for Nala. She jumped off of Zoey's lap, and disappeared into the night. She followed Zoey's distinct 'Zoey' scent to her room, where a nice bed and food awaited her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was long for a chapter about a cat! I had the book open next to me the whole time, so I can't take credit for any of Zoey's dialogue. I just thought it was neat; you see how Nala got to the House of Night, and her meeting with Zoey from her point of view. I also gave her humanish traits because, let's face it, Nala is <em>not<em> just a cat;) I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**~PeachyKeen13**


	4. Meeting John Heffer

Whatever Happened to...?

Disclaimer: I don't own HON:P

Author's Note: I look for fanfics everywhere to find ones about the characters that the books either don't mention or don't mention a lot, and I have a hard time finding them because there's just so many fics! So I thought I'd write a fic about all of them so they're all in one place:)

Summary: Ever wonder about Zoey's siblings? What about Stark's old family? Stevie Rae's old life? And what about Nala? Well, here are the untold stories - all in one place - for you to enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Whatever Happened to Meeting John Heffer?<span>

A One-Shot about how Linda met John and John meeting Linda's kids

"Zoey, I'll be home in a little bit. I'm at the grocery store. Okay? Okay. I love you too. Bye!"

Linda Montgomery hung up her crappy cell phone. She wanted to get home to her kids, already. She hadn't planned on coming to the grocery store, but Kristen had called and asked her to pick up some Propel for cheerleading practice. Why her daughter couldn't just use water was beyond Linda.

She figured that as long as she was there she might as well get some other groceries, too. She was in the vegetable aisle when she saw him.

A man. He had a huge smile on his face and was trying to decide between two ears of corn. When he saw Linda coming from the head of the aisle, he smiled and said, "Hello."

"Hello." Linda said in return.

"How are you on this fine day of God?" the man asked.

"I'm great." Linda said, surprised at the man's kindess. "And you?"

"I'm good, I'm good." the man said. He offered Linda his hand. "John Heffer."

"Linda Montgomery."

"Linda...you know, I can't help but notice that you aren't wearing a ring on your finger." John said. "Would you like to go out for coffee?"

"Sure." Linda said, blushing. Zoey would understand if she came home late because of a _date_, right? "Just let me call my kids and tell them that I'll be coming home a little later than planned.

"Kids?" John asked.

* * *

><p>"Kids, this is John. John Heffer. John, this is my son, Kevin."<p>

Kevin looked up from his PlayStation Portable, nodded at John, then went back to hacking up zombies.

"My daughter, Kristen."

Kristen looked up from her cell phone, smiled, said "Hey" and went back to texting.

"And my other daughter, Zoey."

Zoey didn't have to look up from anything. She'd been staring John down since he'd walked into the room. Linda knew Zoey better than almost anyone (besides her own mother). Zoey didn't like John.

"Hi." Zoey muttered, and _not_ in a nice tone.

"John and I are going out to dinner, but I thought you all should meet him." Linda said.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"You didn't tell them?" John asked Linda.

"Tell us what?" Kristen asked, looking up from her phone.

"Yeah. What?" Kevin asked, looking up from his game.

"Kids...John and I...we've decided to get married!" Linda said happily.

Kristen and Kevin said Congradulations, but Zoey was too in shock to speak.

When Linda turned her back to get her coat, and Kristen and Kevin went back to their technoligies, John glared at Zoey. Zoey glared at John. Neither one liked the other, _that_ was obvious.

"Mom, can I talk to you _alone_ for a minute?" Zoey asked her mom.

"Sure, honey." Linda said, taking Zoey's hand and leading her to her room.

"Mom, I don't like John." Zoey said.

"What? Why?" Linda asked, shocked.

"He looks _mean_. And he was glaring at me, just then." Zoey said.

"Honey, just give him a chance. You'll see. Besides, he has money. With him, I could quit that awful job at Dillard's. With him, we wouldn't have to worry about funds. With him, we could have a big house, security, and a bright future."

And that - my friends - was the beginning of the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked:) Review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	5. Getting Out of Henrietta

Whatever Happened to...?

Disclaimer: I don't own HON:P

Author's Note: I look for fanfics everywhere to find ones about the characters that the books either don't mention or don't mention a lot, and I have a hard time finding them because there's just so many fics! So I thought I'd write a fic about all of them so they're all in one place:)

Summary: Ever wonder about Zoey's siblings? What about Stark's old family? Stevie Rae's old life? And what about Nala? Well, here are the untold stories - all in one place - for you to enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Whatever Happened to Getting Out of Henrietta?<span>

A One-Shot about how Stevie Rae was Marked

"Stevie Rae, c'mon! You're gonna be late for the pep ralley!"

Stevie Rae heard her best friend - Laverne - callin' to her. But Stevie Rae felt so crappy, she really didn't care. She felt another dang cough makin' her bend down at the waist and nearly cough up a lung. And the stupid pep ralley wasn't makin' her dang day any better. Stevie Rae would rather have _died_ than go to that torturous event.

She almost got her wish.

Cause there - standing at the end of the hall - was a vampyre.

Stevie Rae wasn't all that shocked. She knew what vampyres were and she knew he was a Tracker. And she was the only one in the hall and she felt like a big ol' pile of poo...

She was gonna be a vampyre fledgling.

Today.

The vampyre Tracker came up to her and said real Church-y words.

"Stevie Rae Johnson! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice! Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

Stevie Rae's already major headache exploded in pain, and she passed out.

* * *

><p>When Stevie Rae woke up, she was at home.<p>

She was in her room, her Cowgirl lamp casting a familiar yellow glow on her light pink walls. She thought she was alone for a sec, but then she heard one of her brothers open his loud mouth.

"Awesome! She's a vampyre! Hey, Stevie; can you hook me up with a vampyre chick?"

"Jason! Don't be so dang insensitive! I didn't raise ya'll like that." Stevie Rae's mom - Virginia Johnson - twanged.

"Jason didn't mean it all mean and stuff, Mama. He just meant that maybe Stevie Rae can help us meet some pretty girls is all." Stevie Rae's other brother - Harry - said.

"Stevie Rae, baby, I want you to know that your Daddy and I support you fully in this." Virginia told her daughter.

"Ginny...she's my only baby girl." Stevie Rae heard her Daddy whisper.

"Mama...Daddy...it'll all be okay. Ya'll will see. But I gotta go to that House of Night, don't I?" Stevie Rae asked, attempting to sit up, but failing horribly.

"Shh...baby, don't. We'll help ya get your things together, don't worry bout nothing. And yes baby girl, you do." Virgnia said.

"Mama? Will you make some of your cookies?" Stevie Rae whispered.

"Yeah! Mama, please?" Jason begged.

"Please?" Harry backed up.

"Oh, all right ya'll. Settle down now. We're gonna help your sister move out. Oh, Lord! She's finally gettin' outta Henrietta!" Virginia said.

"Baby...I love you. We'll visit all the time." Stevie Rae's Daddy whispered.

"Thank you Daddy." Stevie Rae twanged.

* * *

><p>When Laverne heard that Stevie Rae was Marked and leaving Henrietta, she didn't care. At all. Stevie Rae was hurt by her lack of interest; some best friend. Maybe one day, Stevie Rae would find a real best friend, one that would support her and be there for her and actually <em>care<em> whether she lived or died.

_Maybe one day..._Stevie Rae thought.

* * *

><p>And - in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma - Zoey Montgomery woke up, ready to see her best friend Kayla and go to her school pep ralley.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! And I added that last bit to say that Zoey and Stevie Rae would end up being best friends;) Review if you liked!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	6. Nita

Whatever Happened to...?

Disclaimer: I don't own HON:P

Author's Note: I look for fanfics everywhere to find ones about the characters that the books either don't mention or don't mention a lot, and I have a hard time finding them because there's just so many fics! So I thought I'd write a fic about all of them so they're all in one place:)

Summary: Ever wonder about Zoey's siblings? What about Stark's old family? Stevie Rae's old life? And what about Nala? Well, here are the untold stories - all in one place - for you to enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Whatever Happened to Ni-Ta?<span>

A One-Shot about Rephaim's Mother

"Ni-ta, please. Do not go out alone today. The u-li-si-gi an-da-we-hi has been seen lurking about the village."

Ni-ta disregarded her mother's warnings and left her hut. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and Ni-ta refused to waist it. Even if the dark angel was lurking about.

"Ni-ta!" her mother shouted for her again.

"Tla!" Ni-ta shouted the Cherokee word for 'no', and headed out into the forest.

The sounds coming from the trees soothed Ni-ta as she headed out. She heard the running a-ma in a nearby stream. She heard the u-tsu-ti swimming, and she relaxed. What was there to worry of? She didn't hear a single sound coming from-

"Hello."

His dark, seductive voice had entrapped Ni-ta before she even saw his face. When she did, she sucked in a sharp breath, and the u-no-le blew her hair, whipping it around her face.

"My name is Kalona." the dark angel continued.

"Ni-ta." Ni-ta whispered.

"Ni-ta. The Cherokee word for strength. I think that you will be a pleasure to me, and be fruitful." Kalona said.

Ni-ta did not even know what Kalona was saying. She was so mesmerized by the gold and amber in his eyes.

"Please. Come to me, strength." Kalona said, taking Nita by the hands.

"Of course, my dark angel." Ni-ta said, hypnotized.

But she had no idea what was in store for her.

* * *

><p>When Ni-ta was sure that she was bearing his child, she searched everywhere for Kalona. But he would not even look at her when she spoke his name. He found other women, other pleasures. Even when she said that she was carrying his child, he did not seem phased. He did not care. He allowed her to go through it all alone.<p>

Despite what she might be carrying, Ni-ta loved her son. She was sure it was a son. And she wanted his name to be U-tu-gi, the Cherokee word for hope. She loved her child deeply. She would've died for him.

And she did.

When her son was born, he killed Ni-ta. But Ni-ta was different than the other women of the tribe who bore Kalona sons. Ni-ta had loved her child. Maybe that was why the son - who would be named Rephaim - was different than the other Raven Mockers. None of them had the strength of a mother's love. Ni-ta blessed her son with that special gift. Perhaps that love was what led him to choose light in the end, and find Stevie Rae. Perhaps that's why Kalona favored Rephaim. But in the end, it did not matter. Because all that was left was love. Always love.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, but I still hope you liked:)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	7. Meeting the Parents

Whatever Happened to...?

Disclaimer: I don't own HON:P

Author's Note: I look for fanfics everywhere to find ones about the characters that the books either don't mention or don't mention a lot, and I have a hard time finding them because there's just so many fics! So I thought I'd write a fic about all of them so they're all in one place:)

Summary: Ever wonder about Zoey's siblings? What about Stark's old family? Stevie Rae's old life? And what about Nala? Well, here are the untold stories - all in one place - for you to enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Whatever Happened to Meeting the Parents?<span>

A One-Shot about Zoey meeting Stark's family

"Stark...I don't know. What if they don't like me? This isn't exactly what you'd call a 'normal' relationship, and they _are_ humans..."

"Zoey. Quit worrying. I promise, my Queen, they will love you." Stark assured me.

"How did they react when they saw you?" I asked for about the zillionth time.

"They mostly didn't care about the other stuff. They were just happy I was alive. And when they meet you, they won't care that you're covered in tattoos and are the most powerful vampyre fledgling, like, ever. They'll just be happy that I'm happy." Stark said, smiling.

"If you say so. And what are your sister's names again?" I asked.

"Lizzie and Nancy. Lizzie's younger than me, and Nancy's older. They - especially - will love you. I can't wait until you guys me."

Stark seemed to be glowing with happiness and pride. Was he proud of his family? Or was he proud of showing me off to his family? Or was he just trying to put up a front so that I wouldn't be so dang nervous? If he was putting up a front, I swear, I would call the elements to come and -

"Z, you're emotions are practically _screaming_ at me. Relax." Stark said, chuckling.

Eventually, we reached his house. It was a nice little place; exactly what you'd expect in a suburban neighborhood. It looked nice, and warm, and homey, and exactly how I'd always wished _my _house would look.

Stark didn't knock when we reached the door; he just led us right in.

His family was waiting for us in the living room. His dad was dressed casually, and so was his mom. I smiled at them, and gave them a "Hi! It's so nice to meet you!" Then, I turned to his sisters.

Nancy looked more like her dad than her mom. She had dark brown locks of curly hair framing her delicate pixie-like face. She had the same beautiful eyes as Stark, and she had a huge smile on her face. I said, "Hi. You must be Nancy. It's so nice to meet you!"

She responded with, "Hi Zoey! I feel like I already know you...James wouldn't _quit_ talking about you." Then, Nancy winked at her brother.

I was shocked when I saw Lizzie. She looked like a carbon copy of Stark. She had his hair color - exactly. Her hair was curly like Nancy's, but she didn't give me the impression of being a pixie like her sister. She also had Stark's eyes, but hers popped more. She had Stark's little smirk, too, which she proudly wore on her face now. She took one look at me, then pulled me in a hug.

"It's so great to meet you, Zoey! I always wanted a sister." Lizzie said.

"Thanks." I chuckled, eagerly hugging Lizzie back.

"Hey!" Nancy shouted. "You already _have _a sister, genius!"

"What was that? Was that wind? Did you hear _wind _Zoey?" Lizzie joked, turning aroundd to wink at Nancy.

"I love your family!" I whispered to Stark.

"So do I." Stark said, shaking his hair.

"So, should we break out the baby pictures now or later?" Stark's mom - Aimee - asked her husband.

"I'd go with later. If we start to early, he'll be single before dinner." Dan Stark smiled.

"Guys!" Stark grunted, shooting a glare at his parents.

"I mean it Zoey; James was an ugly baby. I mean, when he was two, Nancy tried to-"

But Stark cut his mom off. "Do _not_ tell this story! Oh, my goddess! This is why I don't bring girls to meet you guys!"

"Girl_s_?" I asked, putting an emphasis on the 's'.

Lizzie and Nancy said at the same time, "Ooooh, you're in trouuuuble!"

"Figure of speech." Stark assured me, taking a moment to look into my eyes. Through our connection, he told me _You are the only one for me, mo ban ri._

I giggled. "Kay." I said.

"Anyway," Mr. Stark said. "When he was two, Nancy tried to t..."

But Dan Stark trailed off, seeing the glare he was getting from Stark.

"Sorry." Dan mumbled.

"Shall we have dinner?" Aimee asked us, gesturing to the set dinner table. Everyone - me included - let out a hardy _"YES!"_ and we ran to the dinner table.

Once everyone had begun eating (they had brown pop!) the questions began.

"So. How long have you two been seeing each other?" Aimee asked us eagerly.

"It's a little bit more than 'seeing each other', Mom." Stark said, laughing.

"What? Are you married?" Lizzie asked sarcastically, the same way Stark would have.

"No. He's my Guardian." I said, smiling.

"What does that mean in the 'oh mystical Vampyre world'?" Lizzie asked.

"It means, Liz, that I swore an oath to Zoey. She is the High Priestess of our entire House of Night. She needs protection, and I love her to _death_," Stark took a second to peck me on the lips (Aww!) "So I took the job."

"So, do you have uber cool powers and stuff?" Lizzie asked me.

"Lizzie, it's not nice to pry." Aimee said, but I cut her off.

"Mhmm. Maybe I'll show you after dinner." I said, winking at my potential sister-in-law-to-be.

Lizzie smiled, and nodded.

"So...what grade are you in, Zoey?" Dan asked me, smiling.

"I'm a fourth former." I said, smiling.

They all stared at me like they had no idea what I was talking about.

"Sophmore." Stark said nonchalantly.

"Oh." Everybody sighed, probably feeling super duper stupid.

I don't think I mentioned this, but it was four a.m. Stark's family understood that days and nights were flip-flopped for us, so they opted to eat late (or early). By the time we were done eating, it was only about an hour and a half til sunrise, and we had to be back at the school by noon. So - and I _so_ called it - Lizzie whisked me and Stark away to the backyard. She wanted to see my powers.

"Okay. Are you ready for this, Liz?" Stark asked his sister, having her take a step away from me.

"Definitely. Bring it on." Lizzie said, eyeing me speculatively.

"Air! Water! Earth! Fire! Spirit! Come to me and put on a show for Lizzie!"

I called each of the elements; they came to me one at a time. Water appeared first, creating a ring around me like Saturn. Each of the elements that appeared after that did the same, swirling around me like I was a planet. Lizzie's mouth popped open in awe, and she couldn't stop smiling. After her fill of excitement (and I didn't want her to have a heart attack at fifteen) I released my elements.

"So? What did you think?" I asked Lizzie, skipping over to where she stood in awe.

"That was so, totally _awesome_!" She squeeled. "Definitely a keeper, Jamie."

Stark blushed (my big, bad Warrior/Guardian actually _blushed_!) and said, "And I know it."

"It's getting late. Or, early. We should go." I said sadly.

"Aw! Do you _have_ to?" Lizzie whined.

"Yeah, Liz. Sorry, girlie. Z here is the head of the school; she has to be there to run it. We had another Vampyre like me take over for a while, but she'll be out like a light when the sun rises; we have to at least be on the train before then. But we'll come visit again - right Z?" Stark and Lizzie both looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, definitely! I love this place." I assured them, smiling (probably like an idiot).

As we left Stark's place, his parents smiled at us. As we walked away towards the bus station, his parents shouted a very Okie, "Ya'll come back now, ya hear?"

"I didn't know your parents were from Oklahoma." I whispered to Stark.

He put his head down in embarrasment, and scratched the back of his neck. "They're not."

I laughed, and said. "That went so well! And you were _worried_!"

Stark laughed, said, "You're crazy. But you're _my_ crazy." and put his arm around me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too."

"So...what _did_ Nancy try to do to you when you were two?"

And Stark groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Good? Bad? I wasn't too sure how to do this, but I wanted to do my best;) Hope you liked! Review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	8. Southern Hospitality

Whatever Happened To...?

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night:(

A/N: I hope that you enjoy this:) I wasn't sure how to do it...so I just gave it a shot. Hope it doesn't totally suck:P

* * *

><p><span>Whatever Happened to Southern Hospitality?<span>

A One-Shot about Rephaim Meeting Stevie Rae's family

Stevie Rae almost giggled at the sight of Rephaim as she drove down the familiar road home. He was wearing a polo shirt and slacks; much different than what he would normally wear. Rephaim had told Stevie Rae that he wanted to "dress to impress" her folks.

"You don't need to try so hard, ya know." Stevie Rae said. "They'll love ya no matter what."

"But they do not know the extent of my inhumanity. If they should see how less than human I really am, I at least want them to see as well how human I can be." Rephaim explained.

"We can't stay forever." Stevie Rae reminded him. "We're lucky cause it's kind of cloudy outside, so we could start the drive early, but we have to leave home by four a.m. That'll give us plenty of time to get back to the tunnels."

"It's only seven, now." Rephaim murmured to himself. "And how far away are we?"

"Oh, we're almost there, now." Stevie Rae smiled. "Fifteen minutes at most."

And - as promised - they were pulling into the Johnson's garage at 7:15 p.m. Rephaim was very nervous, but he put up a confident front, took Stevie Rae's hand, and she led him inside.

The Johnson house was what Rephaim had expected. It was in a rural area, with farmland as far as the eye could see. The house was painted a bright yellow, and flower pots decorated most of the outside. Three bikes were propped up against the mailbox, and a hen house was visible at the side of the house.

Stevie Rae didn't knock on the door when she approached it; she just let herself in. Despite what Rephaim had imagined, no one was standing there to greet them first thing. Stevie Rae had to loudly yell, "Hey, ya'll! We're here!"

Then, Rephaim was almost knocked over by four, countrified little twisters.

"Oh, Rephaim! It is so good to meet ya! My name's Ginny, but you can call me Mama!"

"Hello, Rephaim. My name is George Johnson. It's nice to meet you."

"Whoa, awesome! You're that bird-guy Stevie Rae's datin'? Do you actually turn into a bird? Can you fly?"

"'Course he can fly, stupid. He's half bird. And he looks cool!"

Rephaim laughed as he recieved a hug, a handshake, and two compliments.

Stevie Rae laughed, too. She was happy to see Rephaim smilin'. It musta felt awful strange for him, bein' there an' all, but he seemed at least somewhat happy. Maybe - one day - he'd be able to think of Stevie Rae's family as his family, too.

"Well, are ya'll hungry? I made corn, and potatoes, and meat loaf." Mrs. Johnson said, smiling a real mom-like smile.

"Aw, Mama! You knew I was comin'!" Stevie Rae said, winking at her mom (who had prepared her favorite meal _ever!) _

"And before you ask, baby girl, _yes, _I made cookies." Mrs. Johnson said, interrupting the beginning of her daughter's next question.

"Aw, you know me like a well-written Nicholas Sparks book, Mama. I love you!" Stevie Rae twanged.

"And I love you right back, baby girl. But c'mon in, you two. We won't bite." Mrs. Johnson said, gesturing to the fact that they were still standing in the doorway. Stevie Rae laughed (she was the one they'd have to worry about for the biting issue) and removed her sweater. She hung it up on her Granny's real fancy coatrack, and led Rephaim to the dinner table.

* * *

><p>"So, Rephaim. Stevie Rae told me that you live with her and the other Red Kids in the depot tunnels under Tulsa?" George asked, turning the conversation away from the disgusting green substance in Jason's ear.<p>

Rephaim nodded. "We stay there during the day, then take a bus to the House of Night at seven, and return to the tunnels before sunrise. We may live in the tunnels, but we have to get an education from the main school building."

"Well, Rephaim, I still haven't given ya a big "I Owe You" Mama Johnson hug. You saved my girl, and you're takin' real good care of her now, I can tell. Thank you." Mrs. Johnson said, smiling warmly at Rephaim.

Unlike how most other boys would have gotten uncomfortable by the topic, Rephaim smiled genuinely back at Stevie Rae's mom. "It's no trouble at all, Mrs. Johnson. I love your daughter very much; I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"What do you love her for?" The sixteen year old Jason asked.

"Yeah. She's just stupid Stevie Rae." The fifteen year old Harry added.

"Hey. Don't forget that I've got super cool, kick-butt vampyre powers now, and I could kick ya'll into next Friday night without so much as liftin' a dang finger." Stevie Rae threatened, smiling playfully at her brothers.

"All right now, ya'll, take it easy." Mrs. Johnson told her kids. Then, she turned back to Rephaim. "And Rephaim darlin', you can call me Mama Johnosn; _Mrs. _Johnson makes me sound too much like my freaky mother in law, who firmly believes that cats don't have spines. I ain't _that _dumb."

"Mama, you ain't dumb none." Jason said.

"Yeah, Mimi June just ain't right in the head." Harry added.

"Mimi June is my daddy's mama. We don't like her much; even Daddy thinks she's psycho." Stevie Rae whispered, laughing.

"I don't think she's _psycho_." Mr. Johnson corrected his daughter playfully. "I think she needs _help_."

"Why do ya'll waste time and money on Doctors and housing; why don't you just put her in an asylum?" Jason asked.

"Yeah; they could shock her with them panels, and she could convulse like she was a lightening struck toad!" Harry said.

"Aw, yeah! Dude, I know what we're doin' tomorrow!" Jason said, reaching his hand in the air to give Harry a high-five.

Stevie Rae rolled her eyes, but Rephaim could see how much she had missed being around her family.

"So. Rephaim. You're a bird, ain't ya?" Harry asked.

"_Harry_." Mama Johnson chastied. "It ain't nice to ask personal questions."

"I don't mind." Rephaim laughed. "Yes, I am part bird."

"Can you fly?" Jason asked.

"Only during the day." Rephaim shrugged.

"Why only during the day?" Harry asked.

"Cause during the day, he's a raven and at night, he's a boy. He used to be a mixture of the two alla the time, but the goddess saw that that wasn't workin' out too great for our relationship, and that Rephaim deserved a reward for choosing Light, so she zapped him into bein' raven by day, boy by night." Stevie Rae said, smiling at Rephaim.

"Sweeeeet." Jason said, drawling out the word and waggling his eyebrows at Rephaim.

It was then that Stevie Rae noticed the time on the clock. "Four a.m." she sighed. "We been talkin' here for hours and hours. Sorry ya'll, but Rephaim and I gotta go."

"Awe! Why?" Harry asked.

"Cause if we don't get back to the depot tunnels by sunrise, Rephaim's gonna turn into a bird, and I'm gonna crispy critter in the sun." Stevie Rae said.

"Hah! Liar. Vampyres don't burn in the sun." Jason sneered.

"Well, Red Vampyres do." Stevie Rae said, pointing to her red Mark. "Anywhoo, we promise to visit again soon."

"Please do, baby girl. We miss ya like crazy round here." Mrs. Johnson told her daughter.

There were hugs goodbye, and even Rephaim was included in them. He wouldn't realize it until halfway through the drive home, but Rephaim felt sad at leaving the Johnsons; he imagined Stevie Rae felt the same way. Because they had - if only for a little while - shown him the joy of a family's love.

"Glad we went?" Stevie Rae asked.

_You have no idea,_ Rephaim thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! What did you think?<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
